Still forever (although it makes no sense)
by Heavychop
Summary: Colonnello will never give up, except that our cool Lal will never understand. But then the stubborn little infant clings onto her and melts her heart again. Col (infant) x Lal (adult)


**Warnings**

**This story may/ contain:  
-grammatical and spelling errors  
-slight swearing and adultery  
-OOC-ness of character**

* * *

The catalina-blue haired lady lies on her unmade, fluffy bed, staring into the crooked ceilings that hangs an archaic fan spinning in circles, producing what seems to be a little wind that cycles in the humid room that is only furnished with a queen-sized bed. Beside the former leader of the COMSUBIN squat, a certain spiky-haired baby snore fills the space of quietness. Sunlit pours through the cracks of the lacerate curtains. It's just the both of them, her and her shameless student who is daring enough to challenge her, fight her, propose to her... Lal's downy head tilts to an angle where she can watch the half-naked toddler sleeping in peace while clutching to her body to share heat, also with his eyes open. That is his habit which Lal used to nag in disapproval. Lal can't understand. What is the use of opening your eyes while you sleep when it isn't even functioning (Lal tried to poke Colonnello's eyes while he was sleeping once, to test if Colonnello can actually see or sense it. Unfortunately, Colonnello then suffered from ocular inflammation because Lal's fingernails un-acaccidentally wrecked his sclera.). It does no use at all even just to trick enemies since this idiot baby tends to snore and drool in his sleep! The impatient ex-leader resists the very urge to smack her own forehead. How can she trust her whole life to nothing but a dumb little baby that drools on your undergarments over the night? Love really makes one blind.

She continues to stare at her room that hasn't change over the years of her arduous life, scanning the surrounding with her russet eyes though she has done it for a numerous times. How can she approve the marriage between herself and the man, no, the infant she doesn't even share her feelings with once (having affection toward someone is utterly different with sharing mutual feelings, though her fiance is likely to do so in the future). She mentally blames her own soft-heartedness that unables her to turn Colonnello down. The deep pool of cerulean that roots on his chubby face, and the mild voice, are pretty much too far for Lal to be immuned. That's why the aggressive lady fell for the love trap. Holy Santa.

If you think properly using your assuming-it's-functional brain, it is completely ridiculous to marry a baby. Lal bites the lower part of her lips lightly upon the thought of that. Let alone the physical age difference, even their mental age have a huge distance apart. The ex-corrupted acrobaleno's mind simply plays the once-top-hit of Britney Spears.

_...And this kind of love, isn't rational, it's physical..._

How true, she mutters silently to herself. Her romance with the spiky blonde infant is irrational. But wait, physical? Come to think of it, she can't even make the love physical (it is not even physical at first! Not unless you count the fights in). How's she suppose to make love with the blonde infant. Let alone having sex, even kissing is hard (Lal can't go too hard or she'll end up sending a broken-neck and asphyxiated baby to the emergency room). She has to control her emotions from getting wild every time she and Colonnello contacts (physically) with each other or else there will be a funeral to attend as the aftermath of crushing a 2-year-old toddler to death.

Well, then all this basically means she won't be having any adult pleasure for the rest of her life anymore, which also mean one thing.

She'll stay a virgin (come on! She isn't a slut!) with greatest honours, forever.

Even if the ex-leader of COMSUBIN has the very patient to wait until the ex-shameless-student to hit puberty for the second time of his entire Earth-life, she will be too old by then. Think about it, a 16 teenager vs a 50-over hag (she has lost count of her own age after all those confusing mess of her life) really does no help in their relationship; even if Colonnello is 27 by now (Colonnello's used-to-be age). She'll be al

l dried up like a wrinkled, shrunken sliced cucumber, only one word to describe: useless (and tastes like shit).

She recalls of the glorious years back then when she's still the great, fearsome and militant leader (and also, instructor) of the elite military squat, she over-heard a few of her puny students who secretly hates her bitchness cursing her that she'll an old vestal as nobody will be marrying her after their training session (and what her useless disciples called "pure torment"). The blabber mouths ended up running a hundred laps in full speed surrounding the the whole squat, and bitch-slapped 13 times by their extremely annoyed and enraged tigress-instructor if they did not meet her supposed 'expectation' (she doesn't really need a reason to trash whoever she wants).

So her ex-pupils curse does come true (they must be throwing a celebration party now). But it is somewhat different, someone does marry her.

But it's still ironic for not being able to eat the fruit even though you've found the tree. Shell have to wait patiently until the fruit grows (nursing and watering the baby plant in the process), by then she'll be too useless even to reach out her hands to pluck an apple. She hates God for fooling with her life. Damn you, God, damn you. Anyway, she has never thought the day of her curse breaks would finally came. So she's just back to square one. Just like before.

But still, as she's an adult and her hormones are starting to play with her. Making her lustful (though she constantly smothers the sensation), itching for touch.

What a pain in neck, and it's all the stupid, damned blonde infant's fault. The blue lady can't even understand why she fell for her shameless student in the first place. This relationship is not going to bloom beautifully for sure, as the bud itself is already ugly, she knows. But then a certain spiky-haired baby won't give up, still wanting to see what the flower will grows into. Naïve. Lal murmurs under her breath. It's his naiveness that dunks Lal into this mess. Has he ever thought of what the both of their future will be? Has he ever thought of the problems that they'll face one day (like Lal aging, financial problems, Colonnello's teen life etc)? Has he ever thought of the plans (like building of family and settle down, having kids etc)? NO. He thinks nothing. The only thing in the brain sized smaller than of a fist of the dumb baby is just to marry Lal. Simple as that. But what about their life, their LIFE (Lal is very concerned about it, especially the ununmentionable)? That irresponsible, shameless little shit.

The russet-eyed lady is so drifted by her own intense thoughts that she doesn't realize a certain toddler is already finding himself comfortable in between Lal's tender, firm breasts. The blonde infant stares into Lal's empty gaze and smiles (taking advantage on her body at the meantime).

"Kora. Good morning, Lal." The infant laps her tits with his tiny but bawdy hands.

Lal flushes immediately, feeling a vein pops up at the side of her temple at the same time, bats the poor infant away to the corner of the bedroom with full force (her instance reaction). The acrobatic blonde infant makes a safe landing before standing up and clean his hands with a few brushing.

"It's just another start of a great new day and look you're kicking a baby to the floor," Colonnello makes his hasty way crawling back to the bed with some effort. "you're mean, Lal dear."

"And who gave you the permission to rest your prurient hands on my body and calling me 'dear' you shameless little shit!" The lady in her sleeping position just now, sits up nearing the bedstead as she screams at the charming infant in front of her, getting closer inches by inches...

"Come on, Lal. We're going to be husband and wife soon. No need to be so shy Lal." Colonnello crawls further in, leaving the chaste lady, now blushing red with no more space to retreat behind. "And oh, I haven't really touch you nicely for once, kora." Says the talking infant as he leans over to (lay) Lal, placing his tiny, plump hands everywhere, exploiting his fiance's torso and kisses wherever exposed skin is found softly. A soft thud is heard a millisecond after a certain naughty baby is whacked. On top of the bed, a flushing lady breathes raggedly, She can feel an organ banging onto her chest rapid and hard. Dok dok dok. It's hard to ignore the growing nervousness that resides her.

"This is seriously a child abuse, kora!" The smacked, shameless infant crawls back into the sheets and towards Lal again. Stubborn but strong, like a hateful roach.

"So you finally admit the fact that you're a child, stupid!"

"Well, I am trapped."

Lal wants to tell him that he is a child, no matter physically, or mentally. She guesses that is what an ex-shameless-newbie-soldier is, and what he will always remains. Instead, she just changes the subject (she reckons it's pointless to fight with a childish toddler).

"I'm not having anything intimate with you." Screw Colonnello that she will have allow the virginity curse to come true. Screw him, but not.

"What, why? Are you thinking that I can't handle it, Lal?" Colonnello smirks, amused. "I still have my manhood, y'know, kora. Hadn't give them away."

The blue vestal is really going to facepalm.

"You dumb baby! How are you suppose to do it when you don't even have a fully-grown ***** (word blocked) you shameless thing!"

"Well, of course not now..." The half-naked baby stick his sweaty body to Lal's hand and hugs it tightly. He looks into the russet eyes, in which a same gaze is returned, that awaits for the next line the baby is about to utter. "I know you'll wait, right? Just like how I've wait until this day I can finally hold your hands tightly in mine." Colonnello kisses her hands with his small but juicy lips. The warmth from his lips travels to the surface of the lady's skin. The charming infant smiles again, and it's naturally beautiful.

"Y-you irresponsible little thing! You've never thought that I'll be old and senile by the time you grow into a man and you've never thought of how are we going to spend the rest of our life and you've never thought any real plan for our future!" Lal finds it hard to trust the childish little toddler who, is still a toddler for now, with her whole life (and love). Somewhere deep inside her, she regretted the marriage, albeit she undoubtedly love the cute but a-royal-pain-in-the-neck baby. She's just helplessly drenched in his love charm.

"I did. I'll just stop you from getting old. If the worst comes I'll just hugs you tightly and go to sleep. We'll continue our life as usual. It's not necessary to have offspring, though I really want one." Colonnello fixes his gaze on Lal's face. The atmosphere is still hot and humid and the fan is still creaking above. "I love you and that's it, I just love you and I don't damn care." A small breeze sends the torn cloth serves as curtains fluttering and swaying in the mid-air lightly as feather. A soft lips plants on another bigger lips as more of the sunlit pours in. Colonnello places his hands on Lal's neck and face respectively, and Lal, hugging the toddler and strokes his tiny head.

"Still doesn't solve the problem, shameless little thing." Lal, enjoying the pleasure of kissing, says.

"Don't need to, as long as we love each other, kora." Colonnello, speaking like a man, but also like a child, kisses his fiance even roughly. "Can't wait for our wedding, Lal. You'll look so ravishing on the bridal dress."

"Hmm..."

Lal is drowned into the love well, again. And she allows it, wholeheartedly when she can as well does the opposite. But nonetheless she chooses to let the virginity curse comes into reality, and chooses not to think that much, or think far (like Colonnello, simple-minded and short-sighted). Love will be her light, and shows her the way sooner or later, even though the price for the lamp will be unundoubtedly thunderous.

She loves Colonnello forever, and is willing to be a virgin for him (life sucks, blame fate for this).

* * *

**Shouldn't have wrote in present tense.. I regretted that after completing the story. Darn.**

**Reviews will be great, if you did read this by chance.**


End file.
